Juana's choice
by female transformer toa
Summary: Torn between Rodimus and Blurr, Juana must now make her decision of who her heart belonged to. When both are badly injured, Juana will make the hardest decision of her life of who she choose. sqeal to Blurr's transformation. BlurrxocxRodimus prime


Juana sat by the waterfall by Zora's domain with Furret beside her. She just realized Rodimus prime had fallen in love and she felt his feelings. Blurr had finally recovered from his lava wounds and saw how Rodimus had been towards her. She was in love with Blurr but she was also in love with Rodimus. Rodimus even told her that he loved her and kissed her lips. Blurr had seen it and thought Juana was torn between himself and Rodimus. He was right and Juana kept thinking about who she loved. Juana saw Blurr walked up to her and she knew he was getting to go into battle. Lanayru told her of a battle and it would be her choice to decide who would go and who would stay. Juana saw Blurr who looked at her and he saw what she was thinking. Blurr went to join the others in the battle against the hunters leaving Juana alone. Seeing Blurr going to the camp where the autobots set up, Juana jumped into the lower zora's domain and swam to Lanayru. Once there, Lanayru appeared seeing how Juana was confused.

"Juana, You are lost in more ways than one" Lanayru said. "My heart is torn between Blurr and Rodimus. I love them both and I need to know what to do" Juana said. "Why are you here, though?" Lanayru asked. "Wise Lanayru, I need you to tell me who to choose. I love Blurr but I love Rodimus also. I feel safe when they're around but I can't tell which one makes me feel more safe. I was kissed by both of them and my heart can't decide who to choose. Please, tell me who to choose" Juana said tears streaming down her cheeks. "I can't choose this for you. They both love you and They will both accept your choice. It is your choice and it is a hard one" Lanayru said before disappearing into the water leaving Juana feeling even more lost. Juana couldn't stay here anymore and went to the battlefeild. Juana arrived to see Blurr and rodimus fighting beside the autobots and eachother. A arrow was aimed at Juana but both Blurr and rodimus saw this and pushed Juana out of the way. The arrow sliced their sides and they both fell to the ground badly injured after they were attacked by the hunters who seeked revenge against Juana. Juana saw the hunters were about to kill her and closed her eyes but opened them to see the gerudos holding them back and knocking them outcold.

Juana looked at the wounds of both Blurr and Rodimus and saw they needed help. The autobots kneeled to picked the two injured autobots up and left the feild as the Battle was finally over. "I think it is best that we go back to cybertron" Arcee said placing a hand on Juana's shoulder. Juana saw acree and saw both Blurr and rodimus were led to the campsite. Juana returned home to see the zoras if they could help prepair for their journey back to Cybertron. The zoras agreed and hunted some fish for the autobots for their journey. Juana had got some great fairy's tears and rare chuchu jouice for the wounds and led the zoras with what they were going to give the autobots. "We need to get going. The sooner we get to cybertron, the sooner you can heal" Kup said to the autobots. "We should get you two ready to go" Ultra magnus said looking at the two autobots. "Juana will be here" Blurr said. "How do you know?" Rodimus asked. "I see her" Blurr said looking at Juana with the zoras. They brought food and potions to keep them strong during the journey.

"One of them will die if he stays here. Going to cybertron is the only way for them to heal" Kup said sadly. "Blurr, Rodimus I brought you some spiecal potions to heal the wounds from the battle" Juana said. "We had been through worst with the decepticons and it was alot more painful than these wounds" Rodimus said as Ultra magnus placed a blanket over him and then did the same with blurr. "It is your choice who you will decide who stays here and who comes with us" Kup remained her after she told about her choice. Juana felt her cheek was touched by Rodimus' hand and knew it was as painful for her to decide which one would stay as it was for them to leave her. "I choose Blurr" Juana said knowing Blurr would die during the journey back to cybertron and he had almost died during the journey here. "Then we will stay here to protect you both" Rodimus said seeing how she chose Blurr who had a higher chance of healing here than he did. "The autobots need you to lead them" Juana reminded him. "I'll missed you" rodimus said as Juana looked at Blurr and knew that Blurr was Juana's truelove. "I'll be a part of you forever no matter where you are" Juana said still looking at Blurr who her heart belonged. "It is time to go, Rodimus" Ultra magnus said.

"Goodbye, Rodimus. Tell everyone back on Cybertron that I'm finally home where I belong" Blurr said. "I will. See you later" Rodimus said as Blurr went carried to the zoras who accepted him as one of them. Juana held Rodimus' hand in hers until he was lifted up and let go as he was taken onto the ship. Aqua placed her hand on Juana's shoulder knowing she made a hard decision letting Rodimus go. The autobot ship started working and soon started going away. Juana started walking away and started running to the highest place in Hyrule. Once on top of the highest place in Hyrule which was at lake hylia, Juana saw the ship leaving at last. Rodimus saw Juana from the med bay window and saw her waving goodbye the zora way. He did the same thing watching her becoming even smaller until he couldn't see her anymore. He would miss her and Blurr but he respected her decision and accepted it. Closing his eyes, Rodimus decided to rest all the way to cybertron and tell everyone about Blurr.

Juana watched the ship fly away and feeling tears streaming down her face. Blurr walked to her and gently placed his hand on Juana's shoulder. Blurr turned her around and pulled her to his chest. Lanayru had healed him enough to run after Juana and seeing her crying made his love for her even stronger. Blurr wrapped his arms around Juana and could tell she was silently crying. "Juana, Let's go home" Blurr said knowing she needed her pokemon to be there for her. The ship was finally out of site and Blurr carried her back to the zora's domain. Blurr asked the zoras to let Juana get over what she was going through and they obeyed seeing their princess didn't want to see them. Once Blurr brought Juana to the room they shared since they first met, Furret saw Juana crying. Juana's Typhlosion, Cloyster, two Gyarados, and Flareon saw their trainer upset and didn't know what to think. They went over to her and saw her eyes were full of tears.

"Gyarados Gyarados Gyarados(What is wrong with Juana?)" The red gyarados asked Furret. "Furret furret furret furret furret(Juana is crying about letting Rodimus go. He would had died here if he stayed here)" Furret said. "Gyarados gyarados gyarados gyarados(I never seen her this upset since Red went into a rage and Juana had tried in vain to calm him down and captured him with a pokeball)" The blue gyarados said looking at the red gyarados who remembered that after Juana captured him that he met the loyal female gyarados. "Cloyster cloyster cloyster cloyster cloyster cloyster(I think she is sad because of how hard it was to let Rodimus go. I just feel uncomfortable to see her like this. I hate seeing her cry and It makes me uncomfortable not being to do anything)" Cloyster said. "Typhlosion Typhlosion typhlosion(I know it is hard to let someone go but I wasn't close with Rodimus. I was close with Blurr)" Typhlosion said. "Flareon Flareon flareon flareon flareon flareon(Typhlosion, now isn't the time to say that. Juana is crying and we need to be there for her)" Flareon said.

"It's okay, Juana. It's okay" Blurr said hugging his love. "I know it was hard and it is painful but You thought of his life and he would have died here" Blurr said. "I'll never forget him and what he did to help us" Juana said crying into Blurr's chest. Blurr gently rubbed her back to cease her crying and knew she was going to be like this for a few days or so. "Personally, I believe you made the right choice to send him back home to save his life and I didn't care what would happen to the others including myslef as long as Rodimus made back safely" Blurr said truthfully. Jauna ceased her crying and Blurr tried to calm her down. It was a few minutes later that Juana fell asleep. Blurr saw her face was alittle red and she cried herself to exhuastion. Blurr gently laid her down on the bed so she could rest and Blurr gently covered her with a blanket to make her comfortable. "Blurr, please don't leave me alone" Juana said with her eyes still closed. "I won't leave you. I'll be right here with you" Blurr said getting into the bed and under the covers. Pulling her to his chest, Blurr gently stroked Juana's tearstain face. Blurr laid his head down on a green pillow but saw it was a Typhlosion. The typhlosion saw His trainer's tearstain face and licked her face gently so she would remain asleep.

Cloyster gently used a water gun to calm Juana down and went up on the bed and closed her shell. Furret curled between Blurr and Juana and licked her mistress. Flareon laid down beside Juana as the two Gyarados gently rest their heads on the couple who were starting to fall asleep. The red Gyarados rested his head on Juana as the blue gyarados did the same with Blurr. The red gyarados didn't show it but he did love Juana for Capturing him and helping her be free of the ones who made him red. The other pokemon loved their mistress because she was so kind to them. "Thank you, my pokemon. I needed you guys too for what I'm going through" Juana said as she felt her red gyarados touch her. Blurr opened his eyes to see Juana's pokemon with them. He smiled knowing that they must have seen their trainer so upset that they came over to her and tried in their own way together to calm her down. He even saw a red gyarados rub his face against Juana to calm her enough to get some rest. Blurr knew that Juana had made the hardest decision in her life and he was glad about the choice she made about Rodimus. She was his now but He loved how she cared about Rodimus and that was why he loved her so much for caring so much about others.

I don't own anything or anyone from transformers, the legend of zelda, or pokemon. I do own Juana and the hunters. This part of Blurr oneshot with juana is completed and is a sad part of Blurr's oneshot with Juana. It is like how Pocahontas said goodbye to john smith in the disney movie which I don't own. I don't disney either. 


End file.
